0
)-(1940)-(( )<(11)or( )=(11)and( )<(29))}} (father) María Vicenta Peña Pérez )-(1958)-(( )<(05)or( )=(05)and( )<(30))}} (mother) Josep Maria Roca Peña )-(1995)-(( )<(07)or( )=(07)and( )<(26))}} (twin brother) Franny (son) Dany (nephew, prime universe) Êlisy (niece, prime universe) |love_interests=Carla (wife, deceased) |rank=Ensign (2007) Lieutenant Commander (2007-2008) Commander (2008-2010) Lieutenant Commander (2010) Commander (2010-2015) Captain (2015-2019) |mirror_universe=Deceased }} Meganat 0 Agrokak Peñad Koñat 0, known as 0, is a character from the Expanded Universe of Planetes. He's Teremedosian, as his brother. History 0 was born on January 0, 1995 in Bàrcinon, Teremedó. He lived separated of his brother, and his parents don't know that he exists. However, he helped his brother when he was in Tekoda Center, since he is the only one who knows that 0 exists. Later, with the arrival of a ship from Talos in 2006, 0 helps Josep Maria 11 and his new girlfriend İhi Kadse. In 2007, 0 joins the Federation Starfleet. Although at the beginning Josep Maria gave 0 and İhi the rank of Ensign, when Josep Maria recovers the Federation Starfleet in 2007, 0 was quickly promoted to pilot (current lieutenant commander), and İhi as commander. Shortly later, in 2008, Talos joins the FEF and admiral Edward promotes 12 as Admiral. Then, when Josep Maria 12 inaugurated the ship FEF 07, he promotes İhi as Captain and 0 as Commander and First Officer of the ship FEF 07, since Josep Maria 12 was Admiral of Earth in the FEF. When Josep Maria 13 meets Carla and she begins to involve with the FEF, 0 falls in love with her when when he sees her for the first time. When a copy of her is created, 0 he manages to become her girlfriend, and they were dating for a time. In May 2010, 0 finally marries with Carla's copy, and in January 2011 they have a son, named Franny. 0 he's a funny teenager and he does many inappropriate jokes. In an occasion he did an unsuitable joke and, per İhi's request, admiral Josep Maria 14 was degraded him to lieutenant commander, and his position was replaced by Deirdar, a gobolian. In a Suliban's attack Deirdar dies and 0 was promoted again by Josep Maria 15 to commander. In 2012, with Erika's problem, 0 went to Erika's home on Earth to see what's there, and he remained under Erika's control being a “Sequoia” until 2014, when he was rescued thanks to Golden Creation. Later, when the ship FEF 09 is inaugurated in 2015, 0 became captain of the ship FEF 07 together with Carla as Commander and First Officer, and the rest of the crew moved to the new ship FEF 09. 0, in addition to Carla (and Franny), has also in ship 07 two new crewmen who serve under his orders: Ruttito and Maray, since a short time ago they returned to the FEF. In 2016, when İhi finish her relation with Josep Maria 20 as a couple and she loses her memory about the FEF and about all of them, remaining on Earth like a normal girl, now 0 will help his brother to redo his life. 0 was the one who discovered that Alexandra is a mermaid, and he also will help Josep Maria 21 to search Lauryn McClain. But 0 hopes Golden Creation or Regent Andrea don't destroy the FEF neither sink the life of his brother. In the film Planetes VI: Alone in an Ordinary World, in September 2018, Carla is killed by Regent Andrea during a rescue mission, and Franny is very affected by the death of his mother and won't recover until he'll forget his parents a year later. Prime Universe's Andrea remembers everything until the officers of the ship 07 make the definitive mission to defeat Regent Andrea: in the spring of 2019, Mirror Universe's Andrea is defeated and dies (because 0 kills her in cold blood), and Prime Universe's Andrea replaces her without remembering anything and living the life that her double did. In the film Planetes VII: The End of a Future, in the summer of 2019, 23 is taking a trip with his parents, while 0 decides to take Sandra aboard ship 07 to make him a surprise as a birthday gift. But Andrea knew that this would happen, since Alxy Frankz from the future had told her. Andrea was dead, but she had prepared a trap, one last action Andrea ran before she was defeated… Ship 07, while carrying Sandra on board, loses control and height and crashes on Earth, causing a hole in a part of the Iberian Peninsula. Josep Maria 23 makes a return to the past to undo all the disaster on Earth, but he can't save his brother 0 and Sandra López. But Panda changes the history and avoids these events, so the ship 07 isn't destroyed and neither 0 nor Sandra die. Panda informs the officers of the ship 07 that he has changed the timeline, so different things will happen. Original timeline Showing the stages of 0 and Josep Maria's life, it's seen that the son of 0 and Carla, Franny, marries with Винкс-Melins (a girl from the limbo who was lost and finally was recovered) and he has two children. He leaves the FEF in 2050 with 55 years to be more with his family, but he helps some times his brother. Mirror universe 0 in mirror universe is a teremedosian rebel who wanted to kill all Terrans (humans). He was Carla's couple of mirror universe. 0 and Carla die in 2009 crashing with a shuttle. Category:Characters bg:0 ca:0 es:0 fr:0 gl:0 it:0 pt:0 ro:0 ru:0 sr:0